1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feed device for a printer, copier, or similar image recorder of the type recording images on sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally an image recorder of the type described is provided with a sheet feed device for feeding sheets to which images are to be transferred from an image carrier. For example, a printer using a stencil or master has a print drum for wrapping a stencil therearound, and a press roller pressed against the print drum. In this case, the sheet feed device feeds a sheet to between the print drum and the press roller, allowing an image cut into the stencil to be transferred to the sheet. The sheet feed device has a bottom plate on which the sheets are stacked. Usually, the bottom plate protrudes sideways from the printer to the outside. This kind of configuration undesirably increases the overall size of the printer and, therefore, needs a large space for installation.
The sheet fed from the bottom plate of the sheet feed device is often deviated from the image cut in the stencil at a printing position. It is therefore a common practice to change the sheet feed timing if the deviation is in the front-and-rear direction or to move the bottom plate in the right-and-left direction by operating a knob if the deviation is in the right-and-left direction. However, moving the bottom plate by hand while observing the displacement by eye is time-consuming and, moreover, does not permit accurate and delicate adjustment. Furthermore, if movement of the bottom plate in the right-and-left direction is carried out during periods of time when the sheet is fed or the sheets are separated at a separating portion, a part of the sheet is fixed by a pick-up roller or a transfer roller while the other part of the sheet is forced to be moved by the bottom plate. As a result, the sheet may be skewed, torn or wrinkled.